Casey Jones (2012 TV Series)
Casey Jones is a teenage human vigilante who is committed to hunting down mutants (except for the Ninja Turtles, Splinter and The Mighty Mutanimals) and criminals throughout New York City. Appearance Casey is pretty thin for a 16-year-old, but has a lean body. He has black, medium-length hair and a large gap between the upper teeth compared to Donatello's. His outfit consists of a black bandana tied around his head, a messy, maroon elbow-length shirt with a short-sleeve gray shirt and a sleeveless black hoodie over it, grayish-blue jeans, black finger gloves that stop at the forearms, and black sneakers. Personality Casey seems to be a bit arrogant, a bit flirty (at least around April), quite inattentive to his school work, and he thinks highly of himself. Even with his first encounter with April, he managed to show how involved he is with himself and the fact that he thinks little of others. But he admits that he does need a tutor, as he wishes to stay on his hockey team. And while he tended to aggravate April a bit during their tutor session, he tried in his own way to be friendly and get her to enjoy herself with something besides just books. He also shows a sense of "empathy" when she shows to be exhausted from that day, and reaches out to wipe a smudge off of her face. During their encounter with Mutagen Man, Casey became protective over April and tried his best to watch out for her. He was also very impressed by how April fights - and he then asks if encounters like with Mutagen Man happen frequently. When she answers "too often", the idea seems to excite him. Equipment Custom Painted Goalie Mask Skull Face Paint Hockey Glove Laird's Hockey Blocker Glove - with spikes Homemade Taser - a potato masher rigged with 9volt batteries on a drawer track with springs Padlock of Doom - a lock tied up to a handkerchief Bunch of Keys Custom Sheaths - made out of belts and duck tape Paint Grenades - spray cans Wooden Baseball Bat Eastman's Wooden Hockey Stick Wooden Goalie Stick Wooden Cricket Bat Custom Skates Spiky Pads Fire Breathing Bicycle Fireworks Hockey Pucks Explosive Hockey Pucks Protective Cup Relationships Allies: Raphael - Casey originally viewed Raphael as evil, but after finding they have things in common (e.g. liking to fight crime), they became best friends and sometimes rivals. Mostly, they work as partners in defeating any enemy that comes their way. Donatello - Donatello views Casey as a rival for April's affection, but still considers him an ally and as of "Race with the Demon" his friend. Leonardo - An ally; Casey seems to interact more with Raphael and Donatello. Michelangelo - Michelangelo and Casey don't interact as much as the others, but they are still allies and friends. April O'Neil - April hangs out with Casey in school. At first, April was tutoring Casey and after sometime they became good friends. Although it was revealed that Casey prefers to hang alone with April, he is seen to hang out with her and the turtles in some episodes. Since then it has been show that Casey and April have feelings for each other. Casey shows his emotions toward April more though by crushing on her example in The Invasion, Part 1 when he did some graffiti on a nearby wall of him and her together. Splinter - Originally, Casey was afraid of Splinter due to the fact that he has a fear of rats, but has since become comfortable with being around him. Splinter has been shown to be friendly towards Casey when meeting him, as he thanked him for helping to protect his sons (the turtles) and the lair (their home). Casey told Splinter it was no problem. Since then despite his fears, Casey has had no problem being around splinter or being in the sewers. Slash - Was originally wary of him due to his extremely violent nature, now they are acquaintances on better terms. Bigfoot - Caused her to run away into the woods when he and Leo made fun of her make-up, to which Michelangelo chastised them for. Punk Frogs - Casey originally hated the Punk frogs because they kidnapped and locked him and April in cages, but when the fire started he saved Attila by shoving him from the base. Bernie - Was originally horrified of him due to his restless nature making him look insane, but later allied with him to save the turtles from the Dream Beavers. He then took him home after he fell asleep after the whole ordeal. Dr. Cluckingsworth Mondo Gecko - Casey and Michelangelo befriended him at first, but then briefly hated him for taking money from the Purple Dragons. After surviving Fishface's, they got on better terms. Karai - although they haven't had any contact or interaction, He along with April and the turtles have attempted to help save her from the shredder and foot a few times. He later met her in The Deadly Venom when she attempted to hunt down him, the turtles and April by poisoning and killing them all which failed. She also kissed him as she poisoned him. Ryuko Matoi - Ryuko doesn't like his recklessness and arrogant personality and smacks him on the back of his head if he does anything stupid. Nonon Jakuzure - Nonon sees him as an annoying person and likes to call him "Raccoon" since he always wears a mask for missions. Randall "Randy" Cunningham - Casey and Randy likes to compete to see who can finish a mission first. They have a bit of a rivalry but are good friends. Nico Robin - Being his flirtatious self, Casey always flirts with Nico Robin but unlike the other girls she doesn't mind it at all. She thinks he's a bit adorable that way. Gray Fullbuster - Casey is jealous that Gray can use Ice Magic so he wants him to teach him how to use it as well. Gray eventually agree in one condition that Casey doesn't use it for any other reason then to fight. Mahiru Koizumi - Mahiru always worried about Casey's recklessness and warns him that if he continues being like this he could get seriously injured. Also, she likes to take pictures of him playing hockey as being the Ultimate Photographer. Agata Katsuhira - Casey is little bit eerie of Agata. This is due to his apathetic and "semi-emotionless" personality. It creeps him out. Yuta Tsuguhito - Yuta looks down at Casey as being an idiot with no sense of style except for fighting and destruction. Black Star - He and Black Star are close friends. They always hang out together and compete in just about everything. The others are annoyed of this especially Tsubaki Nakatsukasa who usually watches their antics. Enemies: Mutagen Man Foot-Bots Kraang Rat King Slash (formerly) Newtralizer Baxter Stockman Tiger Claw Kraang Prime Creep Mom-Thing Punk Frogs (formerly) Dream Beavers Speed Demon Chimera Hun Purple Dragons Shredder Trivia Casey's hockey stick has "Eastman" written over it as well as his arm protection has the name "Laird", the names of the Ninja Turtles creators. In The Good, The Bad and Casey Jones, it was revealed that Casey has musophobia (the fear of mice and rats), at the beginning he was even afraid of Master Splinter. When Casey was drawing himself defeating Raphael, it was in the style of the original mirage comics. According to his bio on the official Nickelodeon TMNT website, Casey is left-handed. Quotes "School isn't always my thing. When I graduate, I’m becoming either a pro hockey player or an international bounty hunter." - Mutagen Man Unleashed "Do you know what this is? This is Casey Jones vs. Evil Robo-Ninjas! Coolest freaking thing in the universe!" - Target, April O'Neil "Goongala!". - Mutagen Man Unleashed/Target: April O'Neil/ The Good, The Bad, and Casey Jones "Scum-suckin' mutant freaks of the world, prepare to meet Casey Jones..." - The Good, The Bad, and Casey Jones "The class is Pain 101. Your instructor is Casey Jones." - Casey Jones VS. The Underworld "That is messed up, yo!" - Earth's Last Stand "Leo was right! He's useless!" - Earth's Last Stand "So, uh, what are we going to do about this? The Earth isn't big enough for two Casey Joneses." "Hey, back off, punk!" - Earth's Last Stand "Aw man! You have ice powers?! That's unfair!" - Casey meeting Gray Fullbuster for the first time "Mahiru huh. That's a pretty name. Have a nice... ring to it. The name's Casey Jones. Nice to meet you." ''- Casey meeting Mahiru for the first time "''Don't worry, Sonia. Casey Jones is always careful." - Casey assuring Sonia not to worry "Me? The Ultimate Hockey Player? Yeah I think that would be fine. But Casey Jones should be more of the Ultimate Vigilante. Now that's an awesome title!" - Casey after Sonia praising him Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles universe Category:Humans Category:Vigilante Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Masked Characters Category:Athletes Category:Teenage Heroes